Falling In One Direction
by CharleeIsNotAmazing
Summary: (y/n) was just your average teenage girl; she loved food, friends and most importantly One Direction! One day when she turns 17 she goes to one of their concerts, not even expecting to get anywhere near them, let alone in their dressing room! She soon finds that she gets trapped In a love triangle, leaving her falling in One direction! (Has some lilo and Ziall)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

(y/n) P.O.V:

I can't believe it's finally here! The day I've been waiting for since October 27th last year! I'M GOING TO SEE ONE DIRECTION! Ahhhhhh! They've been my favourite band since the day they first performed together on the xfactor back in 2010!

*3 hours later*

As I hopped out of the car I waved goodbye to my mum, clutching my ticket tightly in my hands; I am NOT going to lose this EVER! Looking around admiring the stadium I hear a voice whisper in my ear 'impressive isn't it,' sending shivers down my spine. Immediately I recognise it, it's a voice I would recognise anywhere, Harry Styles…

Slowly I turn my head to confirm my thoughts, yes Harry; DEFFINATLY Harry. He may be wearing a big hoodie and fake glasses, but I'd know that smile from a mile off. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes as he pulls me to one side.

'I-I-I don't understand, what's happening?' I ask in disbelief, I must be dreaming, god somebody pinch me, quick!

OUCH. I guess I must have said that last part out loud! Clutching my arm Harry drags me into a room that looks strangely like… their dressing room, with all of them in it; Louis admiring himself in the mirror, Niall eating some what-appears-to-be leftover nando's, Liam reading a book and Zayn sketching into a little notebook. One by one they all turn around and look alarmed.

'HARRY WHO IS THIS AND WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT HER HE-' Louis begins to yell until Harry shushes him and starts to explain, this should be good…

'Guys this is… wait what's your name?' he whispers into my ear, '(y/n)' I reply, completely and utterly confused as to what on earth is going on, 'This is (y/n) and I saw her standing alone admiring Wembley and thought she looked lovely and beautiful and decided that she could stay with us for a bit…' We all stared at him, jaws dropped. 'You guys know I love to connect to the fans and haven't done that enough recently, so I thought I'd do a good thing and meet someone, but this time meet someone better than just saying Hi and taking a quick picture with them behind a barrier'

We all stood there in silence for about three minutes, until all of a sudden they all came running towards me, squishing me into the centre of a giant group hug. 'Guys! Guys! I'm a girl - it hurts! Let me go!' They began to release me, giggling to one another and apologising, hugging me one by one.

'Hi I'm Lia-'

'Liam James Payne! Yeah I know who you are; you guys have been my favourite band since as long as I can remember!' He blushes a little and steps back, adjusting his short fluffy hair; He's even cuter in person! 'Alright Mrs Super fan, you can do pretty much anything you want, but first to check you're worthy; let me quiz you!' Louis shrieks and shoves me onto a chair. Suddenly all of the boys are surrounding me and staring at me intensely, I can feel my cheeks burning red; what is happening!?

'FULL name?' Harry Asks.

'(y/n & y/last name)' I reply

'Favourite vegetable?' asks Louis, EASY question!

'Carrots, without a doubt!' I notice Louis smile and nod to himself before hiding it and going back to a pretend serious cop face.

'Spoons are…' Liam says, nodding at me to finish the sentence.

'Eeeeeeevilllllll' I reply, dragging out the L at the end.

'Favourite restaurant?' Niall asks.

'NANDO'S!'

'Favourite super hero?' Zayn questions.

'Nunununununununu nunununununununu BATMANNN!'

They all giggle to themselves until suddenly Louis yells 'I LOVE HER! SHE CAN STAY FOREVER!' We all erupt into hysterics, and at that moment I really am considering it.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Harry's P.O.V:

'And this is where the magic happens…' I said as I showed (y/n) the hair and makeup room. I only have 20 minutes left with her until its Niall's turn. That means I have 20 minutes to win her over! God, she really is beautiful, and she seems really nice and funny, plus the rest of the band really likes her too.

Looking down at my hands I realise she's locked mine with hers, fingers intertwining. I blush and she giggles, flashing me her perfect smile.

'So Harold, we have 20 minutes left, what do you want to do?'

'Maybe you could help me pick out an outfit for tonight?' I asked her, giving her a cheeky wink a long with it. She nods and I take her over to the clothing rack with the label 'Harry Styles' on it.

'Hmmmm so what are your options?'

'Well there's this plain white t-shirt, or this button up o-'

'They all sound great! Why don't you try them on and I'll see which one looks best' she said, biting her bottom lip and looking down at the ground shyly, she's so adorable!

(y/n) P.O.V:

I look up to see a shirtless Harry staring deep into my (your eye colour) eyes.

I don't know what it is but in that instant it's like our bodies connected and we both ran to each other, lips crashing together like the sea on the shore. His lips taste so good, like everything wonderful and amazing in the world is just right here and right now; with him. I can feel my heart racing faster as he pulls me closer, arms around my waste. It feels like we were the only people in the world and that there were fireworks whooshing all around us, cheesy I know! All I could think about was how soft his lips were against mine, and how right it feels. I felt his tongue dance along my bottom lip, beckoning for entrance, and I let it. Picking me up and carrying me to the floor, I felt his hands reach the hem of my shirt, lifting it effortlessly until-

'HARRY AND (Y/N) ARE YOU IN THERE, IT'S MY TURN NOW!' Niall yelled from outside the door.

Ugh, don't get me wrong I LOVE Niall but really?! NOW of all times!

'COMING!' Harry yelled as he helped me up and straightened up a little bit, trying to hide what just happened from Niall. 'We'll continue this later' Harry whispered into my ear seductively, and with that he was gone, leaving me with a VERY bouncy Niall, Oh god...

Niall's P.O.V:

What was that?! I'm pretty sure I just interrupted some serious sexual tension, but I don't want to bring it up immediately, just in case I'm wrong... I'll ease her into it.

'OK so I'm pretty sure Harry showed you everything except my favourite part… THE FOOD ROOM!'

I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the food room, she looked impressed.

'Well I can see why they call it the food room, there is tonnes of it!' She laughed.

'Are you hungry? Do you want to grab some food and maybe sit and chat for a while, get to know each other a little bit?'

She nodded and we both got a slice of cake and some coffee. Making our way over to our seats I couldn't help but notice that her shirt was untucked at the side, and her once straight hair was now a little messy and wavy. What were they doing in the hair and makeu… OH MY GOD HAROLD EDWARD STYLES! REALLY?! What was he thinking! He barely even knows her!

Reaching for my phone I send him a message:

**TO: Hazza**

**Sex? Really! You hardly even know her you dick!**

God sometimes I really do worry about Harry, I mean I love him; he's like a brother to me but he is a massive heart breaker and I don't want to see this poor girl get hurt.

**Outgoing message**

**FROM: Hazza**

**WE WEREN'T GOING TO HAVE SEX! I wouldn't do that to her, but I can feel something pulling me towards her, she is stunning, she lights up my world like nobody else!**

I cringed at the use of our song lyrics and replied back:

**Outgoing message**

**TO: Hazza**

**OK fine, I can tell you like this one, she seems sweet; I'll try and check if she likes you ;)**

**Oh and P.S. CRINGGEEEE!**

(y/n) P.O.V:

'NIALL! NIALL! EARTH TO NIALL!' I yelled into the spaced out Irish boys face.

'Whaaaa- Sorry! I guess I got lost in my thoughts! Sooo do you want to play truths, no dares because I'm feeling lazy!' We both smiled at that and I nodded, laughing at the same time because Niall tried to fit the whole cake slice in his mouth at once.

Once he'd finished choking he began the game:

'Sooo, do you like anyone in the band?' Niall asked. OH SHIT! He knows, I can just tell! What do I do? Ummmm…

'Well I think your all lovely and would be a pleasure to date! Liam is very sweet and caring, you are hilarious and I can tell we will be really great mates if I were to stay with you guys for a little while, Louis is also very funny and he is very loud, Zayn is very mysterious but REALLY hot, actually wait come to think of it, you're all really hot!'

'Harry?' He asked, his puppy eyes pleading me to go on, I sighed.

'Well Harry, Harry is beautiful, kind, warm and not to mention his perfect hair and stunning green eyes! Every inch of him makes me go all giddy inside. He smells perfect and his smile and laugh are incredib- OH SHIT!'

What have I done, he's going to think I'm some weirdo now!

After about 3 minutes of an awkward silence I notice him get his phone out and text someone. He's probably texting Harry warning him to stay away from me! WHAT HAVE I DONE?

Niall's P.O.V:

Well that settles that then, she definitely likes him!

**Outgoing message:**

**TO: Hazza**

**She likes you, a lot!**

**Outgoing message:**

**FROM: Hazza**

**YES! YES! YES! REALLY!? WHAT DID SHE SAY?**

**Outgoing message:**

**TO: Hazza**

**A LOT really, but Harry Edward Styles, I'm warning you if you break this girls heart I will break your face!**

I look up from my phone and notice that she's gone, Oh shit!

'(y/n) (y/n) Where are you?'

I start to look for (y/n) but the voice of an angel draws my attention to the door, who is that? Wait is that (y/n) OH MY… Her voice is so stunning!

She looks up abruptly and apologises, for what I'm not sure…

'(y/n), you do NOT have to apologise, you have REAL talent! How would you like to tour with us for a bit doing backup vocals and maybe even sometimes the opening act?' It was a heat of the moment thing that I'll have to check with the boys, but I do NOT regret it!

'Oh my gosh! Really? I would love to!'

Taking her wrist I drag her to the changing room, which all the boys are in, she looks up at me in confusion?

'Done so soon?' Louis asked, laughing to himself.

'NO! It's just I discovered something amazing about her that I HAVE to show you guys!'

'Do you want me to sing? I have stage fright!' she whispered to me.

'You'll be fine, we went on the X Factor in front of millions of people, and we were all nervous, now I'm sure you can perform in front of 5 boys!'

'I guess! What song!?'

'You choose; I like the one you were singing earlier, what was it? The Only Exception by Paramore, you seemed to know that very well, sing that!'

After about 2 minutes of her getting ready I begin strumming the chords to the only exception, and I swear if heaven was a TV program, this would be the theme tune. I can see the boys staring at her in amazement, jaws open wide, nice job Niall!

'_Oh and I'm on my way to believing…'_

Nobody says anything for a while until they all run towards her, kissing her head and cheeks and complimenting her on her incredible talent!

'Also guys I asked her to go on tour with us, possibly do some backup vocals, maybe be our opening act? She totally said yes!'

They all piled (y/n) into a big hug, leaving her squished again.

'Once again guys, I'm a girl, this hurts girls, girls have lady parts, now let me go!'

I saw Harry blush as she mentioned that and he looked up at me, thanking me for inviting her on tour with us, because that means he'll get to spend more time with her, and possibly win her over!

I'm totally fine with it as long as they don't make out when I'm around, although knowing Harry; they will!


End file.
